


One More Fight

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Bobby Singer, Child Abuse, Complete, Dead Mary Winchester, Drunk John Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Good Significant Other Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Castiel was lucky enough to live next door to his wonderful boyfriend, Dean. He was even lucky enough to have a nice little roof piece that connected both houses, right underneath both of their bedroom windows. But it's not all lucky, whenever he looks out to see Dean hiding from his abusive father after another fight. And this time was the worst. This couldn't keep going on, it just couldn't. There had to be an answer, something to fix this, right?Content warning: child abuse
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	One More Fight

**Author's Note:**

> OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!! I wrote something! I've had the worst writers block for the past two years, give or take, but since the quarantine started, I was so blocked that I actually cried about it, with actual tears. Hopefully, this ficlet means the block is at least mostly, if not completely gone. Keep your fingers crossed for me?
> 
> Also, huuuuuuuuuuge thanks to [JenSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner) for unintentionally posting the prompt in Destiel Port (a group we're both in on Facebook) that killed my painful block. Thank you! <3 <3 <3
> 
> _PS: The prompt was "One More Fight". Never would've guessed, would ya?_

The storm was coming in fast, the thunder already rumbling in the distance. It was the quick tapping of raindrops that Cas noticed first, though the clap of thunder a few seconds later was what brought his full attention away from the book he'd been reading. He hopped out of bed, both to close his own window, and to remind his boyfriend/next door neighbor (conveniently in the bedroom right across from his), to close his window too.

Dean was almost infamous for forgetting to close his window during the strong summer storms, and it seemed like every time it happened, it always mucked up his bed. He would just crawl across the tiny adjoining roofs and sleep with Cas, which was obviously not a problem, but sometimes Mr. Winchester would get angry about all the extra laundry that caused. Dean's dad was pretty damn angry and abusive when he drank, and in the years since his wife had died, the drinking became more and more common. Dean was planning on getting out of there and taking his little brother right along with him as soon as he graduated.

Cas leaned out his own window, about to call over to warn Dean about the storm, when he noticed the figure slumped next to the window that was, of course, wide open. Cas let out a tortured sigh, and counted backwards from ten to try and calm at least some of the fury he felt whenever his boyfriend had been hit by his dad. The bastard had worked for the sheriff's office long enough, before he fell apart from Mary's fatal car accident. that he had made a lot of friends in a lot of fairly powerful positions. The kind of friends that overlooked any drunk and disorderly or child abuse calls that came in about him. Just one more year before he and Dean and Sam could drive off to anywhere else, and never look back.

But for now, Cas needed to comfort his boyfriend, and possibly administer basic first aid. He nudged the red kit closer to the window so he could easily grab it if it was needed, then climbed out of his window, just as he’d been doing on a regular basis for over a decade by now.

Dean was sitting, slouched, with his head resting on his knees when Cas crawled over to him. The rain was thankfully still in the heavy sprinkle range, so Dean's hair and clothes were just wet instead of soaked.

"Dean?" Cas said softly, scooting in closer for a hug. But Dean shifted away, turning his head to face away from his concerned boyfriend.

Now Cas felt worried. Dean usually fell into these hugs like all his bones had suddenly disappeared. Cas stopped scooting, and instead put his hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. "Hey, you okay?" It didn't usually go like this, so Cas wasn't completely sure on what to do next.

"Yeah, I'm just fucking peachy, Cas," Dean spat out sarcastically, but at least he stopped moving away. Instead, he slumped back into his head on knees position, still hiding his face as best as he could.

_Oh shit_ , Cas thought, before moving so that he was sitting next to Dean. "What happened?"

Dean muttered something, but Cas couldn't make out what he said. Cas nudged him in the side, silently urging him to speak up. "He went after Sammy," he finally said, after a really long pause.

Cas gasped, his mind immediately imagining the worst. "What'd he do?" He asked, trying to brace himself emotionally for the news.

"Sammy spilled a thing of orange juice on the kitchen floor." Dean hissed a few choice words about his father under his breath, then continued. "The whole damn carton. It slipped from his hand and got everywhere. Dad had been having a shitty day already, so he went full on Hulk smash. He broke a glass on the floor, and was about to kick Sammy onto it when I got there.” He paused again, collecting himself before the rest of the story. “I… I kinda went a little crazy, ripping Sammy away from him, then going after him with arms and legs and crazy berserker strength. He got some hits in, too, then when we were both too exhausted to keep going, I came out here." Then he looked over at Cas, an unintentionally perfect flash of lightning showing just how bad his face was.

Dean's right eye was already turning dark purple, swelling up in a way that hurt to look at. His lip was torn, the dried blood getting washed off by the rain. He visibly winced as he turned, telling Cas about the rest of the damage hidden beneath his clothing.

"He was never this bad before," Cas said softly, his tears being washed away as fast as Dean's lip blood. "Sammy?" Cas asked, afraid of what their dad did to him. He was only in middle school, he didn't need to be afraid of his freaking dad. How was that even fair?

"Locked himself in his room, cuz he's smart." Dean let out a long breath, then put his head back on his knees.

Cas gave him an awkward side hug, which Dean fell bonelessly into. He started to stroke Dean's hair, which was now properly soaked as the storm reached its full potential. "This, it can't go on like this," he said softly, his tears slowing down slightly.

"The cops won't do shit, Cas, you know that just as much as I do," Dean growled. Cas hugged him even harder, and didn't let up until he felt Dean relax.

"There isn't any family you could stay with? Somebody that won't send you right back to him?" Cas was babbling now, wanting more than anything to help the brothers. He never wanted Dean to get like this again. There had to be an answer, there just had to.

"Mom didn't really stay in touch with her family after she moved here, and Dad doesn't really have any left at this point” Dean replied limply, sounding even more defeated now. “Hell, the closest thing to family I've got right now is Dad's old friend Bobby…" Dean trailed off, obviously just having had an idea that would maybe solve everything.

"You think he'd let you both stay with him?" Cas asked, as excited as Dean now.

"Probably," Dean replied, smiling now that there was at least a little hope. "Especially if I tell him about Dad's anger management issues." He sneered at those last three words, and Cas couldn't blame him.

"You can call him from my room, so your dad can't hear you," Cas suggested. Dean was already heading towards Cas' window before he finished the sentence.

"He lives in South Dakota, but that's not too much of a drive," Dean thought out loud. "A few hours each way, nothing Baby couldn't handle." He smiled when he mentioned his beloved car.

Dean climbed in first, grabbing Cas' cellphone from the desk. Cas grabbed the first aid kit, figuring out what he'd need to patch his boyfriend up.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said when Bobby answered. "Long time no speak." Cas started to clean up a cut on Dean's ankle while he talked on the phone.

"Listen, I have a huge favor to ask you." He paused, the barely audible sound of Bobby's reply on the other end as Cas put a bandage on the cut, then switched over to the other leg. "Yeah, it's actually about Dad." There was a bit more of the slightly less inaudible speaking, which turned into fairly loud and very angry semi-audible yelling after Dean explained the situation.

"You two get your asses here right now, and do it quick before I end up killing that asshole of a father of yours for pulling this kinda bullshit with his own damn kids," came the very angry and very, very loud voice on the other end of the phone when Dean finished. It was loud enough that he had to hold the cell away from his ear.

When the yelling finally stopped, Dean told Bobby that they could be there in a few hours. There was a bit more angry ranting, and when that was over, they said goodbye, with Dean having to promise at least a dozen times that he'd be careful and not be an idjit.

Cas put a cold compress on Dean's eye, now that he was no longer on the phone. "Thank god you're finally getting away from your dad."

"Yeah, I know," Dean replied, full of relief. He sounded much lighter, too, as if the years of abuse had been weighing him down so much that even his voice had been affected. "And I can pretty much guarantee that the Sioux Falls police aren't gonna fall for any of Dad's crap. Bobby has a good friend on the force, Jody Mills. She's probably the toughest person I've ever met, and she'd definitely show Dad the wrath of an angry mom that's also a cop. Not sure he'd survive that," he finished, shrugging his shoulders before letting out a little chuckle.

Cas hugged him again, so beyond ecstatic that Dean and Sam would finally be safe. Then he kissed him, carefully, not wanting to aggravate the split lip. "Make sure you call me when you get there," Cas told him. Dean nodded and headed toward the window, and Cas followed to help him pack. They went in through Dean's window, which was still open. Cas felt sad that this would most likely be the last time he'd ever climb through this window, but that sadness was an insignificant little speck compared to the joy and relief he felt.

"I love you, Cas," Dean said over his shoulder, as he started shoving random clothes into a huge Army surplus duffel bag.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas replied as he climbed through the window. He'd miss his boyfriend, but it was only a year, and like Dean had pointed out, he'd only be a few hours away. And he would be safe, and that was all that really mattered. He quickly hugged Dean from behind and whispered “I love you, too”, before starting to gather Dean’s belongings for the emergency move. As expected, there were impossibly happy smiles on both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly worrisome that my first fic in forever was this angsty, but eh, writing is writing. I'd gladly write as much angst as most of my angst fic writer friends combined if it meant I could finally write again. ^_^
> 
> Angst fic writer friends, you know who you are. Love you. 😘


End file.
